powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragon-Fox 7
Hi I'm ~~Dragon-Fox 7~~ and I'm new Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon-Fox 7 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, man, you have a cool profile page there, I also dream to have these cool super powers. I'm Admin and one that's most active here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much :) Imagination isn't really a gift, but rather something that grows with each story you read. I'm also the curious type who loves to understand the "why" and "how" of everything? Combined to growing imagination, it helps a lot with creating supernatural powers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again ! And yeah, I watch a lot of both ^ ^ TV Tropes also helps a lot with inspiration and understanding, it's a real gold mine when it comes to fiction. Feel free to explore its gigantic content, there's a page for everything. DYBAD (talk) 23:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to thank you for helping me with my first page I really apprecaiate it UnlimitedBlade210 (talk) 23:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC)UnlimitedBlade210 Use them/they instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) When you change power, move it to it's new alphabetical place. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) What is it you need help with? Though Note I might not be that much of assistance, I fail at being a teacherA Living Person (talk) 03:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Anything we can specify about? Cause if it's the format, that's easy, but if it's the power itself then I need informationA Living Person (talk) 22:31, April 23, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Well initially, I would say it would be worthy of a page,but keep this in mind, I SWORE I saw some power that looked like something like that, I would have said Parallel Existence but that's already unique enough on it's own so it probably doesn't count. Look around the site and see if any power matches yours, not every single page, but skim it, then if you think there isn't that matches, go for making it. Because lack of looking around sufficiently got a couple of my powers deleted. A Living Person (talk) 02:56, April 24, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Your welcome, and yes you need the research, don't make my mistakes XD A Living Person (talk) 03:26, April 24, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. If there isn't one, make it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) If I don't touch it, they pass. I try to check every Edit made here after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:36, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Them/they/etc instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome.Squidbaby (talk) 18:35, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of my Inertialess Body power? Flamerstreak (talk) 02:49, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Glad you like it, then. And don't worry. I have studied it long before I made it. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure I´ll help with what I can. GodOfNerds (talk) 12:01, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Death Negation: natural causes is indeed a limitation Natural causes of death can even kill a user of death negation, such as disease, aging, accidents. The users are not truly considered immortal and thus natural causes are the only way(other then unavertable death) that they can die. So it is a limitation. regardless of what you might think.SageM (talk) 08:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:11, September 22, 2015 (UTC) hey dragon, i think i have a user for that Godly incarnation of yours, i know a characteer that embodies god's infinite power (Omnipotence), his inifinite love and also his Caretaker, and other that embodies his Spirit, do that characters fits tp the power? L12345 (talk) 06:55, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Michael and High Priest from VC. there is also a character that is the Poison of God there, but i don't fully understand what that means. L12345 (talk) 07:04, September 26, 2015 (UTC) well, actually, with VC i mean Valkyrie Crusade. L12345 (talk) 07:13, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Dragon ! :D Work in Progress, resuming right about now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Kuopiofi, Gabriel and discussed it beforehand, and we all agreed it was for the best ;) DYBAD (talk) 06:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) alternate self absorption Yulaw is more of a killing empowerment user then alternate self absorption, as he only absorbs the leftover energies from his multiverse selves after killing them. Alternate self absorption is the literal absorption of the user's alternate reality/timeline self.SageM (talk) 03:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Re:Sexual Instincts Thanks, nowadays it seems I spend less time adding users and images and more time alphabetising and correcting articles. Evil-Tree (talk) 15:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) As you noted the wrong place of Wave Motion Blast in Attack Powers, mind checking all the AP Variations as they use same template and likely have that in wrong place? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:57, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Psycho Potence and absolute psionic power hey dragon fox, listen i understand what your trying to do but me and holokami are working together to hash out all the problems between meshing our 2 pages together, for one we already established PP is stronger and more encompassing than APP, we are currently working through how we can highlight APP as the pinnacle psionic power of PP. no i didnt undo all your edits ebcause frankly i liked some of the changes it aligned things better but changing APP to be the superior power to PP is copmpeltely against what me and holokami are working to, so could you nplease cool off on editing fundamental information like that a bit? thanks. Azuchi67 (talk) 23:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) yea i speed type a lot sorry about that, also keep in mind im form the uk some words may be correctly spelt for me but not for you ^.^ happens a lot. Azuchi67 (talk) 23:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Because vampirism is template that is added to what already is. Adding power based on what the user was before they were turned is like making separate power for genders. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Really? I just saw what you did to the Meat Vision page. Why rename it to that and advertise it as a candidate for deletion by default? Yes, I admit it is a silly/stupid power, but it's still legit. Smijes08 (talk) 19:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Meat Vision Sorry. I saw you edited it, along with the new name, and thought you did that. Shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Smijes08 (talk) 20:05, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that was my bad. No hard feelings, right? Merry Christmas. Smijes08 (talk) 20:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Character Question Quick question, because I for some reason can't make a comment on the page. Is John Mercer an Author Avatar of yourself? Thanks for answering. Smurlock Holmes (talk) 01:34, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Them/they/etc instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) When you load the pic to this site, go to that pics page and there's rename in Edit. There's also who loaded the pic here and other changes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, March 1, 2016 (UTC) When you create Gallery, remember to close it. Otherwise categories disappear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Don't remove scrollboxes. If it's open (code on top), close it. I don't know how it's done otherwise but in Source that's just }} to the end. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hagoromo is not a god.... Hagoromo is not a god, nor is he the incarnation of one. The only being/thing in Naruto that can even be remotely considered a god is the Reaper/Shinigami, as its unbeatable, it cannot be blocked or stopped and its not considered a summon at all. In fact its more of a god then even Kaguya or the Ten-Tails. As its the only entity in the series that can prevent someone from entering the Pure World.SageM (talk) 23:22, March 7, 2016 (UTC)SageM Thank you very much, Dragon :D I'll be trying them soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:09, March 23, 2016 (UTC) You're most welcome, my friend :D Happy I could be of help ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:02, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Would you come to the chat, I need some help with a character? Sinon ~ (talk) 12:53, June 7, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:38, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello Dragon ! Will do ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, June 23, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, or have other powers as those, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Say, what do you think of a power I plan to do called Rural Manipulation? Should I go for it? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:38, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rural_area It manipulates rural areas. Basically the opposite of Urban Manipulation. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:49, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Yep! It is! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:52, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:55, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Can I talk to you about John and Sagami please Sinon ~ (talk) 15:51, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Meet me in chat please? Sinon ~ (talk) 18:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Foundations" sounds a little too societal/architectural to me, it seems to lack this alive and human dimension that is essential to a character like John. I think "Ascension" may be the right word, there's this idea of progress while keeping your human heart ("Evolution" has a monster-like side to it), and "Paths to Ascensions" sounds quite good to me : the Physical Path, the Mental Path and the Spiritual Path, gradually unlocking an infinity of related abilities as they endlessly branch out. Though I remember you didn't like much the word "path", so we will probably have to come up with better suited name. We can talk about it on the chat when you have a moment. DYBAD (talk) 21:57, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Maybe a distinction between "Innate" and "Learned" abilities would be good too ? Like Core Aspects being dedicated to Innate Abilities (Physical, Mental and Spiritual) and Added Aspects being dedicated to Learned Abilities (Science, Magic, Environment, etc.). What about "Core Aspects" and "Outer Spheres" ? Each Sphere would be a type/set of abilities John learnt, that would revolve around the Core Aspects. They would grow bigger and more complex as he gradually masters them, and eventually give birth to sub-spheres (related abilities invented by John) that would revolve around their mother sphere. John could also combine learned spheres to create new hybrid spheres, opening new power worlds for him to explore. He could even combine Outer Spheres to Core Aspects, like infusing physical/mental/spiritual power from Aspects to enhance Spheres, or infusing special effects from Spheres to customize Aspects. Just a few ideas that came to mind after our last discussion ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:14, August 30, 2016 (UTC) You're quite welcome my friend :) Happy I could help make John even more awesome ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I found a cool picture that could nicely illustrate what a growing Outer Sphere is like on the inside. DYBAD (talk) 02:21, August 30, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. :20a. Same goes to Editing existing powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:32, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Is there a way we can make a page where the user of the power is a alien/human hybrid? The reason why they were allowed to be made was because they are actual powers that exist in fiction and as Evil-Tree pointed out leaving out a power here is like not having a word in the dictionary. Imouto 13:11, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello Dragon-Fox 7 can you explain to me what is absolute existence and what you can do with this power? and what is autopotence? Idan647 (talk) 14:43, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I've askde him,but i want you tell me from your perspective what do you think it's absolute existence ? Idan647 (talk) 18:53, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Because it was already covered by Spiritual Symbiosis.SageM (talk) 20:24, September 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM Welp, SBE was answered. And please don't answer to other peoples messages on my Talk-page, it gets really confusing fast. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:13, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing I can try to help, but did Kuo or Gabe approve of it? Imouto 03:14, September 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Hiya Sorry for missing you on the chat earlier ^_^; Just ignore whatever Huffy-Puffy (read:Emperor Huffius) and really whatever anyone has to say (forgive them as they have a lot of salt in their diet these days :D) As the wiki is made to store powers and abilities that exist in fiction and I do understand that some powers are a bit silly, we just have to adept to the times as they are a'changing. Imouto 23:43, September 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) I can try my best but it might not work :) Hopefully they won't be deleted but they just might be -gives Dragon a cookie- Imouto 00:59, September 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan You asked if you could make breast-related powers, I told you those were too specific. That doesn't translate as go ahead. We don't have Breast Manipulation for a reason either. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:07, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:27, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Breasts are mainly body-fat (and that's the thing that defines their size), so making power that focuses only on that... well that's pretty pointless. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:57, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Wanna make this for me? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kuopiofi?diff=839818&oldid=839805 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gabriel456?diff=839830&oldid=839829 Read those before making it and you'll do fine Plus it gives you the excuse to have breasts size changing on the page (I.e. Chifusa Manyu and Girlchan) Imouto 05:10, September 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) It really only boost one characteristic at a time and it doesn't only boost muscle size Imouto 05:30, September 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan That one prisoner class S hero from One Pun Man Imouto 12:36, September 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:33, September 18, 2016 (UTC) I saw and it looks great :D Imouto 22:06, September 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan It seems fine as it is now :D Imouto 15:12, September 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan One member (I think he's been working on the page by now) was very convincing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:08, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I liked them a lot too, but I came to realize they don't contribute much in the end, four being simple mashups of preexisting pages, and the remaining two not that special. This way it will restore the overall standard, and get me more motivated to make ne ones. But thank you for your appreciation :) DYBAD (talk) 11:34, September 30, 2016 (UTC) And why should there be one? There are quite a few powers without opposite version, why is this so different? Because it's about sex? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:38, September 30, 2016 (UTC) "Always" (not) when there are powers, not physiologies. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:50, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Well, sexual lordship is more of a demon thing, angels tend to be more pure and spiritual in nature, so you would probably need a clear official user to validate the concept as specific physiology. DYBAD (talk) 12:09, September 30, 2016 (UTC) It sure would be nice to see a kind and loving counterpart to the aggressive and selfish sexuality that defines demons, that's for sure. From what I read though, Anael appears fairly lacking in this sexuality-centered attribution, seems far from "Sex Lord" level. DYBAD (talk) 12:57, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Go to Angel Physiology and Demon Physiology, compare Variations. Not one single opposite there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:38, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Point, completely forgot about those. Way too many powers to remember all the details... What I meant were Cherubim Physiology, Devic Physiology, Ophanim Physiology and Seraphim Physiology from AP and Ala Physiology, Asura Physiology, Imp Physiology, Incubus Physiology, Lamia Physiology, Rakshasa Physiology and Succubus Physiology from DP. In other words the traditional, you could say "real" angels/demons with historical background. Aside of Archangel Physiology/Archdemon Physiology (actual historical power and from many other sources) the opposite powers were mainly made up because there was power and someone wanted to make opposing one. They are pretty broadly based so I let them stay. Sex angel... well, that's very much not broad. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:39, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Removed by makers request, so no. Also, one question-mark is enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Youre quite welcome, Dragon :) I definitely like the idea, you just need to find a fitting user and put enough work in it to convince Kuopiofi (capabilities emphasizing the differences with its demonic counterpart, and carefully selected applications to reflect it). If the page can hold its own, there are good chances it will be accepted. Once you've gathered enough materials, I can help you shape it up to increase its chances ��DYBAD (talk) 00:10, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I guess the hostility of monotheism for sexuality in general explains why it is so heavily focused on demons and nigh-nonexistent in angels, who are even described as genderless to make sure people don't get any ideas ^ ^; A shame though, it is an inherent part of life that would have gained from an angelic approach rather than just rejection and denial. DYBAD (talk) 10:50, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Excellent way of thinking, my friend ^ ^ Always focus on the good we can achieve :) DYBAD (talk) 11:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) That's the spirit B) With a bit of thinking along the way, to optimize the success/faillure ratio ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:05, October 1, 2016 (UTC) You're quite welcome, my friend :) You you make an "update comment" on the sheet, so I may know where to look for it ? Are there other notable updates you made since last time, that you'd like me to read too ? DYBAD (talk) 01:24, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello Dragon ! Here's a nice symbol for John's powers I came up with. My skills are poor, but it seems to fit him quite nicely ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:19, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh ? The central part seemed to represent his Core Aspects faithfully to me ("Existential Aspect" core encased in the "Physical Aspect" and "Spiritual Aspect" circular halves), while the colored spheres represent the Outer Spheres graviting around them (rainbow colors to symbolise the very diverse complementary abilities he learned and invented, as opposed the pure Black & White "Core Aspects" at the center). It did feel really suited to me for all these reasons, but if not it would probably be better to just forget it than try to force it somewhere. DYBAD (talk) 12:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC) You're quite welcome :D John is definitely a great character, and I'm surprised he doesn't get more credit from other users. After double-checking though, I realized I missed the fourth Core Aspect (Mental), the picture only containing three (one core and two circular halves), so I'm affraid it is ultimately unsuited anyway ^ ^; Still, it was worth a shot. Maybe it will provide some indirect inspiration for John's future symbol. DYBAD (talk) 12:54, October 7, 2016 (UTC) I'll be commenting the "Limitless Potential" section tomorrow, I'm currently reading it and it is already midnight here ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:57, October 7, 2016 (UTC) No worries, it's friday/saturday here and I have a 4-days week-end :D It's just better not to go to bed too late, can't sleep well when the sun is up ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 13:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) How does one believe in God and Jesus Christ but not in religion? I'm not criticizing your belief or anything but I just don't see how that isn't contradictory. Scrublord Huffius (talk) 20:40, October 9, 2016 (UTC) I see. Thank you for responding, I understand that faith may be a touchy subject for people so I'm glad you did reply. Scrublord Huffius (talk) 21:37, October 9, 2016 (UTC) I fear it may be crossing some kind of unspoken line (like with video game ratings), since nudity and/or sexual depictions are always a pretty sensitive topic, and a large number of wikia users are minor. DYBAD (talk) 00:53, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Modest and censored nudity is allowed in blogs, but be moderate :) Imouto 00:57, October 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Precisely ^ ^ This part is left to common sense, with a reasonable margin not to overstep. DYBAD (talk) 01:31, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Point, but if you go for it it's your job to fix all the links to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, October 22, 2016 (UTC) It's on the Also Called already, so as long as you remember to change the links go ahead. Move the old name to Also Called while you do the name switch. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:02, October 24, 2016 (UTC)